The present invention relates to an eyeglass holder.
Persons who have to wear eyeglasses merely for reading, merely for distance vision, or as protection when working or in sports, frequently keep their glasses in the breast pocket of their shirt or work clothes. When a person who keeps his glasses loose in his breast pocket, which is open on top, bends down, the eyeglasses can drop out and break or be lost. This can happen several times a day in a workshop where the workers must frequently bend down in order to pick up articles.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,612, an eyeglass holder is known which can be fastened by a safety pin to an article of clothing. The eyeglass holder has a central opening through which one of the temple pieces of the eyeglasses can be passed and is prevented from sliding laterally by a sleeve-shaped guide on its rear. This known eyeglass holder has the disadvantage that the eyeglasses are held in a freely swinging manner suspended from one of the holders on the chest of the eyeglass wearer. The eyeglasses are completely unprotected and interfere with the person carrying them upon any movement.
From U.S. Pat. 1,409,840, an eyeglass case is furthermore known which can be attached by a clip to an article of clothing. The eyeglasses can be inserted in the case through its open top. The disadvantage of this eyeglass holder is that dirt can collect in the case and then be transferred to the lenses when the eyeglasses are inserted therein, thereby dirtying or scratching them. Furthermore, the eyeglasses are not held firmly in the case and drop out of it when the wearer bends down.